The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to processing a data table.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that must read large fractions of data. The analytical database systems typically evaluate the query predicate on all data blocks by linearly iterating over the data blocks. However, the trend in analytical databases of increasing table sizes (“Big Data”) results in large data tables, where processing such large data tables is expensive in terms of processing resources.